Naruto Yugioh Dimension Harem Challenge
by Ragnerock
Summary: This is a challeng or collection of challenges that I hope someone will pick up for me but if you do please put harem in the title or summary so its easier to find for me.
1. Challenge 1 Supreme Dragon

This challenge is something I came up with while reading other GX Naruto stories and I wound up both excited by the ideas, but then a little disappointed on the delivery such as how they would blatantly ignore the rules of the game or use cards the characters had no way of getting. So I thought to myself on how to make a better story then realized I am not that good at getting the personalities of the characters down, so I make this challenge to the authors on this site in the hope one of them can make the story that both I and the rest of the community can enjoy reading. Now I do have a general idea as to how the story could go but I have trouble writing down the actual details such as dialogue and personalities of the characters so I suppose this could be a multi challenge with each 'chapter being a new challenge.

This is the one I hope whomever takes up the challenge wrights. For this challenge it mixes a bit of all four dimensions with at the start Naruto is raised in a family that focuses on ritual summoning however he is not good at using this summoning method however he does have a talent for special summoning yet his siblings are good at using the family ritual cards, these being the Gishki cards, so eventually his "family" begins to ignore him to the point he decides to run away and Minato and Kushina forget he existed till asked about him. While away he eventually has a moment similar to Yuya where he is in a duel whether this be in an ally or an underground duel ring 'author can decide' he needs more power and awakens pendulum summoning gaining odd eyes pendulum dragon. After this he meets a female Jaden/Judai who at the moment has the Yubel card they become friends due to Naruto being the reincarnation of the supreme king with one of the four dragons awakened and Judai being Yubels reincarnation. Due to them being friends Judai doesn't get enough people hurt to have the need to be rid of Yubel. Due to Yubel being a piece of Judai's soul she gains the evil heroes after getting the actual elemental heroes. Growing up Naruto eventually meets more 'friends' in Akiza(5ds) Misaki(5ds) Rio(Zexal) and Anna(Zexal). He eventually learns how to use the other summoning methods from them before they go to duel academy.

Now that the summary has been said I can explain the rules of the academy part. First

year focus will not be on the four dragons instead it will follow the anime in story line for the most part with a few changes the author can decide other character genders but Judai and Zane must be female with Zane being an arrogant bitch and Judai having the personality of season four due to Yubel and the evil heroes influence. Chazz(Jazz?) should have a more focused deck cause it seemed like the anime couldn't decide if he liked armed dragons, ojamas, vwxyz's or what so pick either dragon or machine till he(she?) goes to north academy, next there should be a female dorm for each color so that there is more variety than Alexis and bitches. Dorms go as follows Anna in red, Akiza in blue, Rio in Yellow, Misaki in ?, Judai(Evil Hero deck) in ?, Naruto in ?.(? Means you choose.) Next in the duels that occurred because of Judai's gender Naruto will duel(So Alexis if Naruto pissed of Crowler, Blair, Harrington duels such as these.). Also if you couldn't tell this is meant to be a harem fic so duels against female characters also go to Naruto whether you add them in or not is up to you. Also more shadow riders should 'live' like Atticus did so no tiger Tanya, Camula gets away without soul being taken, Chazz uses the dark scorpion cards, things such as this. At duel academy there will be classes for each of the summoning methods so syncro xyz fusion classes sorta like the LSD in Arc-V. Last rule is that mid year Naruto should use Starving Venom Fusion Dragon in a confrontation where he gets really angry whether this is from meeting his family and they question why he left or against some antagonist threatening his friends you choose but the point of this dragon is so he can gain its powers and overcome his own ager to gain the odd eyes venom dragon in the final battle against the sacred beasts for year 1.

Naruto's deck should have a focus on both Pendulum magicians and magician girls with each dragon he gains control over he gains their respective magician so

Odd-eyes=iris

Clear Wing=White Wing

Dark Rebellion=Black fang

Starving Venom=Purple Poison

Next his female duel spirits should be in the harem minus Berry magician girl since she is a baby but he should have Magi Magi Magician Gal along with Archenight Magician in the extra deck, for the magician girls the Dark Magician Girl Dragon Knight should be included, one more rule don't make up effects and dont make the duels super short unless it's blatantly unfair such as Naruto vs Syrus or Akiza vs background character, I understand why people do this but it just serves to provide a letdown for the match I mean yes they are in school so mistakes can be made such as summoning a monster that you then use for a fusion summon but making it so the person who goes second gets a 4000 beat stick on the field yet doesn't attack when the opponent has no facedowns and a face up monster who's weak is just being lazy for the sake of the main character winning. That's all for this challenge so if someone could write this I would be very grateful Arigato. ^w^


	2. Challeng 2 Red-Eyes Awakens

For my second idea this will revolve around a Naruto that uses a deck with only 1 xyz card as a trump of sorts but all other extra deck would be fusion and the deck for this one would be the red eyes black dragon deck now for this one he would have to have had previous exposure to Joey Wheeler. The reason for this would be that he has to have some way to gain the Claw of Hermos. It would be preferable for Naruto to be an orphan at some point and be adopted weather this be by Seto, Pegasus, even Joey himself. The circumstances for him not being with his parents could be him running away them being afraid of his potential which works well with the fact Red Eyes Black Dragon represents potential. As with all the ideas for this story this should be a harem one of the picks depends on who adopted Naruto cause if it's someone thats an adult in the original Yu-Gi-Oh like Pegasus or Yugi's grandpa the first one in would be Serenity, but if it's Seto or Joey he would be too young to be with her. The next pick would be Camula mainly because she is a darker character and she doesn't see that much time in pairings same thing with Jasmine and Mindy but one character that must be in would be a female duel spirit of the Red Eyes in any of its forms or even all of them you could make Naruto the king of red-eyes or something. Naruto's deck as stated would be a red-eyes deck but he would have to duel Atticus to "take" the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and if you include the season four chapters then he would have to duel again for Darkness Metal Dragon. The author can decide if he should include Jaden in the story or not in any form but if he is in then it would be prefered that he pair with Yubel/Alexis. Naruto would naturally have all the red-eyes cards that Joey used all the way through the waking the dragons arc, but he would gain and use some of the newer red-eyes cards the further he goes into the story cards such as red-eyes flare dragon would already be there but the newer fusion cards such as Red-eyes Comet dragon would have to be revealed later on and against the light of destruction you could incorporate the Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragon. The thing about this story is since it is a Naruto crossover Naruto should be the main character so you could have him get rid of Yubel's insanity for Jaden or have her be his old card so the supreme king arc either doesn't happen or he gets to remain as the main character. For this story the main pairing would either be Serenity or Camula so for the main one it would be prudent for them to be semi yandere due to either Naruto being Serenity's only friend or for showing Camula that someone cares about her living the reason for this is you don't see that many yandere stories for Yu-Gi-Oh other than Akiza and Yubel. That's all for this idea I thought keeping it a bit more open for artist interpretation would make it more likely for someone to make it.


	3. Challenge 3 DOLLS?

I just wanna say that these challenges are literally just plot bunnies that pop up in my head that I think would be interesting or exciting as a finished product. So if someone does want to take up one of these challenges please leave a review or pm me cause there are some things that could ruin these stories in the sense that cards don't exist or you blatantly ignore the rules of the game. Anyway the idea for this story is more unique than the other two in the fact that it uses more than just Naruto and his family. The story starts with again Naruto being an orphan after his father Minato died, but at the same time Sasuke had his parents die as well and Sasuke's family is very wealthy so the orphanage treats him better in the hopes of gaining said money. On day after getting bullied/forgotten Naruto wanders the street and comes across a antique shop where he sees a duel monster card in the window. The card he saw was the El Shaddoll Construct, he gets curious of the card and enters the shop to get a better look where an old man is manning the register with a young girl playing with duel monster cards. The old man spots young Naruto's interest in the card and approaches him. Naruto asks about the card and the game it revolves around, Naruto keeps coming to the store everyday learning more of the game and eventually growing close to the old man and his granddaughter. Eventually the old man decides to teach Naruto about a specific type of card for you see the old man used to be a legendary duelist that used multiple archetypes of cards and while he has been teaching his granddaughter how to use one of his two greatest archetypes. The old man knows his time is closing so he starts to teach young Naruto how to use the other archetype. The two archetypes are for the girl, doll parts, and for Naruto the Shaddolls. After teaching Naruto and his granddaughter all he knew of the archetypes he passed away with Naruto swearing to make sure the world would remember the old archetype of his teacher, the mighty duelist Sasori the Puppet Master. Eventually Naruto understands that the quickest way to make this dream a reality was for him to become a pro duelist, and the quickest way to become a pro was to go to duel academy. So with his Shaddolls and his childhood friend Alice by his side he sets out to become the greatest duelist the academy has seen.

That is a quick summary of the stories beginning for a rough outline of the story. Sasori is the one from the Akatsuki, Alice is the doll in GX but I feel they just kind of used her for filler so I want her to be a fairly important character in this story. Things to keep in mind is that Sasuke is introduced as going to the same orphanage so he would go to duel academy as well. Sasuke's deck for my version would focus around the sacred phoenix of nephthys, if you don't like this than just make it a fire/lightning archetype. Other characters that should appear from the anime Naruto would be Ino, Sakura, and Karin, the reason for this is so that if the author wants a rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke would need a "harem"(he would never take them but they won't admit that.)

The harem for Naruto in this story should be a loli harem. Now I know what your thinking but you never really see anything involving loli's in Yugioh so since Alice is essentially a loli on her own and this is for harem stories so I thought let's make it a loli harem. The choices for this are rather limited mostly to Alice and Blair, but since Camula is a vampire you could have her be using illusions to make her seem older. Also since Tanya is technically a tiger you could have her be a loli cause lets face it a little amazon throwing around grown men like Crowler or Chazz would be hilarious. If you would like i suppose you could add Moegi, Hanabi, or any other lolis. One loli must be an oppai loli just for the laughs of the other lolis having breast envy. Also considering the base size of El Shaddoll Construct you could have her make a smaller form to interact with Naruto and as they grow closer Construct would gain her other forms like El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis or El Shaddoll Shekhinaga.

Since all we really know of Alice is that she is a doll that got thrown away but gets a little obsessive so let's role with that and say she is obsessed with getting Naruto to love her like a woman instead of a sibling so she comes up with crazy ideas like getting him to embrace the lolicon inside of him.


	4. Challenge 4 fortune favors Naruto?

For this challenge it will mainly be about Naruto fighting Sartorius since Naruto's deck will be the prophecy deck. The prophecy deck is similar to the arcana due to the fact that it revolves around tarot cards such as the reaper, the world, or the emperor among other cards. The reason I would like this story to be made, is due to the fact that usually it is a "dark power" that has to fight the light of destruction or how in the anime Sartorius would always get the good arcana effect. So I figured that it would be interesting if a different type of counter part was used to fight the arcana. It should go without saying that Naruto would use the Destroyer of Prophecy when he gets extremely angry or is being influenced by evil. Naruto's duel spirit/first harem member would be the High Priestess of Prophecy. The way that this story would start is that Naruto would be going someplace with his mother and they run into a woman going shoping with her daughter Shion(Naruto). Shion tells Naruto about how she can see into the future and that he and his mother are going to die due to some muggers within twenty hours. Along the way Naruto goes into a shop and finds a yugioh card feeling some kind of energy in the card. While he is buying the card the shop owner explained that the high priestess' meaning is Higher powers, mystery, and the subconscious mind. After exiting the store Naruto and Kushina are attacked by the muggers as Shion predicted yet during the attack Naruto passes out and his eyes glow a dark red, as it turns out this is the awakening of his psychic dueling abilities and the High Priestess appears and deals with the muggers. Across the street watching what has happened is Shion who cannot believe that Naruto went against the prediction she made about his death. From that day forth Shion decided to follow Naruto and discover the secret of how he can fight the future.

This story would focus mainly on the aspect of fate and destiny so duels that decide the future such as the fiance duel should decide who will end up in Naruto's harem.


	5. Challenge 5 Naruto Kaiba?

This part of the challenge will have Naruto being in the orphanage whether this is from abandonment or death of parents is up to the writer. For this fic Seto will decide that he wants a child but doesn't have interest in getting married so he decides to adopt similar to how he and Mokuba were adopted. He picks Naruto cause in the orphanage he has no one similar to him and Mokuba. He raises Naruto to be his heir and next CEO of kaiba corp so this Naruto would be adept at using computers and hate weakness so him and syrus wont be getting along. Unlike the first incarnation of Seto, Naruto will see the benefit of making friends that he can hang out with and protect but he'll be selective about making sure the're not using him. Since he was raised by Seto he will inherit the blue eyes white dragons, but pegasus and Seto will make the support that blue eyes currently has such as alternative, chaos max, and neo ultimate. Tuners will need to be a thing whether this means they are just being made or they have separate classes that discuss these and syncros is up to the author. The reason tuners should be a thing is so Maiden with Eyes of Blue (A.K.A. Kisara) can be used in the harem. the story for Kisara will be that Kaiba never acknowledged her feeling in his past incarnation and in the current one refuses to believe that she is anything more than a holographic dragon, so when Naruto gets her card he gains her as a duel spirit and eventually a relationship will bloom wither the author makes this during a time skip explained through flashbacks or not is irrelevant. Now about the rest of the harem as always it would be prefered if normally unused characters were used such as Sadie(card counter girl), but the one that needs to be in besides Kisara would be princess rose(japanese ver.). The fic would be interesting if you had Naruto fight Sartorious with his blue eyes cause it would be light of destruction vs greater light of destruction. I have not read a fic that uses the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon so please add this at some "final boss fight". If you add a rival whether they be Sasuke or Atticus it would be preferred if they used the rival to blue eyes the Red Eyes deck.


	6. Challenge 6 Uzumaki Unity

I got thinking today about what deck goes well with Naruto and it hit me, Dragunity! The reason I think this is several factors. 1. Naruto's main element is wind and Dragunity is as far as I know a wind archetype. 2. Naruto is all about teamwork which is something that the Dragunity thrives on by mixing it's dragons and winged beasts. 3. In the story of Naruto whenever he actually tried to gain strength he got an immense amount in a short amount of time so since dragons represent power and the fact Dragunity has the potential to swarm the field quickly it could work since he wouldn't be a shinobi. 4. Dragunity is a more or less forgotten archetype or one people forget about in general and for most of Naruto's life everyone kinda looked down on him. Another reason for choosing this archetype is that I've read a few fanfictions on here that introduce synchro summoning in the GX anime(Blackwing,Nordic,Six Samurai to name a few) and they seem to work well yet the story seems the same in Naruto was found by pegasus and then given a deck or made the syncro system so for this fanfiction since it involves white dragon cards why not have Kaiba have two contests, one for Jaiden and the other would be for the first to try out the new archetype cards. NAruto could impress Kaiba enough that he decides to sponsor Naruto and have him test the new syncro Dragunity cards against Seto's new Azure Eye's(Always wondered why Pegasus and Kaiba never had syncros in these fics.) Naruto should lose this "test duel" cause it's fuckin Seto Kaiba. Naruto's signature card should be Arma Laventine. In the harem should be a minimum of 4-5 and maximum of 8-9 with the certain one being reggie mckenzie mostly cause we don't see manga characters being used often. her deck for those who don't know is a fairy deck that special summons high level ones like Athena and Venus.


	7. Challenge 7 Silent Maelstrom

This fic would focus on Naruto running a Silent/lvl deck including Silent Paladin, Silent Burning. The reason for this would be due to the fact Naruto in the anime more or less couldn't talk about his problems to anybody. Similar to Yugi Moto having to be silent and let Yami due the dueling, Naruto had to use a "darker power" to win most of his fights so he couldn't go through with his own skills. The back story for this could be that Naruto instead of becoming loud and annoying in order to gain attention he grew shy and nervous until one day he passed a game store and seeing the boy the shop keeper decided to try and reach out to the boy who would look through the window at cards all day introducing him to the card game. After Naruto had gotten a hang of the game the Clerk decided to let him have a discount on the packs most people don't want and low and behold Naruto manages to get all five lvl monsters for the silent archetype. A few years later Naruto manages to get the other five cards to the silent archetype(one-three copies of each). And that's what the begining should be similar too. Naruto's harem should be consisting of silent paladin, silent magician(both grown A.K.A. generic, and loli A.K.A. lvl four) and sadie(the shop clerk in gx) there can be more if you want but those are must haves.


	8. Challenge 8 Crystal Naruto

This story wouldn't take place in the GX universe instead it would be centered in the 5D's universe. The idea for this is to give Naruto the archetype that has both double tuning and accel synchro while also having tuners that use the grave, hand, field all that. That's right I'm talking about Crystrons. Similar to Naruto they do have a lot of ways to use the same technique.(Syncro-Resengan) Also Naruto can take the spot of Leo for Life Stream dragon due to the fact that Power Tool dragon with equip spells work well with Crystrons due to the fact they need to get rid of face up cards to bring out tuners. The backstory for Naruto should either involve Akiza or Misaki. Naruto would have just died wether from age or battle but he would be sent to the world of 5d's either near Akiza becoming her first(only) friend or the more prefered option due to how little she is used Misaki. Misaki's backstory can be made up due to the little amount of information there is on her. However because of what information there is on her she doesn't speak much and is a skilled mechanic. From this whoever takes the challenge should have her being a weird lonely child that Naruto sees a bit of himself in, thus befriending her. This backstory would help in the fact that with Misaki there it would make more sense for Naruto to have and maintain a duel runner since Misaki is a good mechanic. The harem for this story will involve girls with "tragic" backstories that are lonely sad people so that hey would be willing to share just to have love. This means Misaki, Akiza, and Sherry(if you want)


	9. Challeng 9 Kamen Riders?

For this story Naruto would have the rather unused or at least less known masked heroes. For this story he would be friends/brother of Judai(Fem). Growing up with someone who uses heroes he would naturally be likely to use the same, plus he does have a hero complex in his DNA. Another reason for using masked heroes would be due to the fact that he usually does something unpredictable or different so using mask change or form change with one monster to bring out a fusion card. Naturally Naruto's "Best Card" that he uses to win duels later on would be Contrast Hero Chaos. Masked Hero Blast would be his "Signature Card" to go with the whole wind element and being tricky. The harem for this story would be Judai, EHero Lady Heat, Blair, and Sadie.


	10. Challenge 10 The Dark Dragon

As we all know both Kite and Mizar had a rivalry thing going with their galaxy eyes, with both photon and tacheon dragon recieving a lot of screen time against each other. But what about the other Galaxy Eyes, you know the one that represents destruction. Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon was used by Kite but that got me thinking why didn't it get it's own duelist like the other two dragons. So lets make Naruto darker more brooding and with one thing that keeps going on in his head, (Power controls all. Truth is writen by the victor, so NEVER LOSE.) Naturally this thought process would lead to him fighting the protaganist(mainly Kite) slowly but surely either changing them or himself. Since this Naruto is a bit darker his harem will only have two people since all the "good girls" fall for Yuma. So Naruto gets Dextra and Rio.


	11. Challenge 11 Amazoness Naruto

This challenge goes off the idea that Naruto was sent through a portal, wormhole whatever and was deaged. I know done to death but what if the person that found him was Mai Valentine, and after adopting him she taught him with her deck and he got interested in her amazon cards. Now this could go one of two ways either old or new cards for GX cause in the Arc V era amazons got two fusion cards, Amazoness Pet Ligar and Amazoness Empress. Another way is to exclude these cards along with princess and baby tiger, and instead have Naruto's main card be Amazoness Queen and he gets the tiger after beating Tania. The reason for Amazoness is due to the fact after being adopted by Mai he was reminded of all the strong women in his life like Sakura and Tsunade, this would help with the fusion cards,tiger, and queen due to the support they give the other amazons it would be similar to the teamwork Konoha is known for. The harem for this would be naturally Tania and some of the Amazon cards.


	12. Challenge 12 Dystopian Naruto

This challenge goes off of a powerful evil card that does not see any screen time Dystopia the Despondent. This cards name means to have lost hope, which could parallel to Naruto's childhood of not having anyone in the case, but instead of growing determined to get their attention he would instead fall into depression and loneliness. Another thing about this card is that it can only be summoned by destroying four level ones but since its not tribute tokens do count for this. This summoning method could be in reference to how Naruto would see weaklings being destroyed for the strong, or it could be how Naruto got rid of his weak self for the new invincible him. Another thing to note is that Dystopia is in fact the strongest original print fiend monster so the deck could either depend on fiends such as tour guide of the underworld or just use level ones. For this challenge it would be in the GX era due to the amount of boss fiend monsters such as Raviel, Dark Neosphere, even Yubel. The harem for this would include Camula, Tania, and if it uses females Tour Guide of the Underworld.


	13. Challenge 13 Secret Samurai

Hello everyone its time for another GX Naruto idea and this one came due to reading another authors work and I think it was gods and swords. Now when I say came from I mean the idea to use the archetype not what would happen in the story.

The reason I say this is due to the new addition to the archetype the secret six samurai. These newer samurai seem like they would fit a deck that Naruto would use in a GX universe due to one being a fusion, and the fact the Secret Six Samurai are more ninja like then the original counterpart. Add in the fact they "sacrifice" themselves from the graveyard to protect the others from being destroyed.

The fact a fusion monster has been added means that six samurai has a boss monster that can be used in the GX era without adding synchro or xyz summoning. However these summoning methods could still be added so more boss monsters could be used. The new boss monster is called Secret Six Samurai Rihan.

Now about the deck that Naruto would use in more detail. For one it needs the secret six samurai, that is a given due to the name of the deck. To go with the Secret six he should have cards to bring cards back from being removed from play cause a lot of the Secrets abilities rely on removing monsters from the game. Two of the Secret Six are tuner monsters so him having synchro monster is acceptable but the main boss man coming out should be Rihan. Since Rihan is a contact fusion that opens up space due to not needing polymerization or cards like fusion recovery.

Naruto's back story for this won't be as sad or rage inducing for some people as some of the challenges on here. His childhood won't be bad but it will have hardships for example Kushina and Minato are dead. Not surprising, not different yet, however the difference is both his grandfathers for this universe will be alive, and their identities are the ninja duelist Hanzo, and the samurai duelist Mifune. The two grandfathers will both want to take Naruto into their homes and decide a duel will decide who he'll live with but it will end in a draw.

After the game is a draw they will ask Naruto who's deck he thought was better.(Cause in this universe duel monsters rules everything right.) In response Naruto will say they were both amazing and he wants to be like both of them with the stealth of a ninja and the honor of a samurai. Hearing their grandsons honest joy in both their pride and joy decks will worm the hearts of both old men and they decide to have him go to the others house every month.

Naturally being grandparents with strict codes they will be both harsh yet spoiling to young Naruto to the point they use their connections to ask Pegasus to make new cards for him so he can use both styles thus the birth of Mifune's Six Samurai's sub archetype the Secret Six Samurai. The reason they can get this is due to being top influential duelist before they retired.

With this creation of new cards if the challenge taker wishes to they could use this point to have Pegasus make the Six Samurai tuners and the synchro monster Shi-en. After using and learning of the card Mifune could give it or a copy of it so Naruto can use/learn of it while going to duel school.

Now about the harem, naturally Secret Six Samurai Hatsume has to be in it, however it the challenge taker decides to use the original Six Samurai Mizuho becomes an option as well although I think it would be better if she was Mifune's duel spirit first before being passed down as Naruto's card. Tania is another girl that comes to mind due to being a strong female warrior, something that being raised by Minato, Mifune, and Hanzo he will see as a large plus. If we add in the Naruto universe Tenten becomes an option mostly cause she is the only weapon using female near Naruto's age from the show "from his village." The reason I put this here is we could have a different academy for each villiage with Konoha being the original duel academy. This means other academies will not become important till later on, but when they do show up Samui and Karui become options from Kumo or North academy. Other ideas for harem members will be up to the writer.


	14. challenge 14 Stardust Whirlpool

For this challenge it goes off of the idea that their have been previous signers using the original forms of the dragons. The five characters from the Naruto universe that will have signer dragon decks are Naruto with Stardust Spark dragon in a stardust deck, Ino with Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and a plant deck, Konan with Ancient Pixie dragon and a Darklord deck, Koyuki with a Power Tool Mecha Dragon in a Ally of Justice deck, and Tenten with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend in a resonator/archfiend deck. Naruto would be raised with a family but his area being more traditional in the terms of clans and such having certain clans use specific decks.

The enemy for them would be Dystopia the Despondent used by Madara Uchiha. This is a dig at the Uchiha but for Dystopia you need a bunch of level one monsters so many Uchiha would be weak with the outliers being Obito, Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi(Fem), and Mikoto. The story would go for the Uchiha that Shisui wanted to take one of their strongest cards and hide it away but he was caught by Obito in his escape where they played a shadow game where Shisui lost but managed to get the card to Itachi where she ran off and found sanctuary with Mikoto in the Uzumaki home. However Sasuke didn't agree with that and wanted to gain more power so he could be as strong as his father and then Madara. The card that Shisui stole away for Itachi is the Black-Winged Dragon this is so Itachi can keep the whole crow theme.

The characters in this would be in a separate academy one that is invested in synchro summoning with the older characters acting as faculty or senior students with the academy going all the way through college, this way we could use more characters and not make it seem like there is way more faculty than students. The chancellor of this academy would be sort of democratic with there being five who vote on maters or manage a certain sector this way the kage won't just be underneath each other based on who the author thinks is stronger.

Naruto would grow up with a family and a twin sister who would use a white dolphin/whale/Monokeros/Biphamet. The reason for this is so that we have someone for the Uzumaki and if you want you can make Menma and give him an Iron Chain deck if you wanna say Kushina has a special chain bloodline. Naruto's character would have changed a bit in that he is more confident and sure of himself. Also his favorite color would be either blue or white to go with Stardust.

The harem would be the signer girls, Itachi, Anko and Temari.


	15. Challenge 15 Trap Dragons?

For this story it will focus on Naruto the son of Seto Kaiba and his partner Critias. Now when it comes to Naruto growing up when Seto starts training him in duel monsters he connects to the dragon Critias and when Kaiba notices this he decides to test Naruto like he was tested as a child. The reason for this is a lot of fanfiction have Naruto being spoiled or Kaiba trying to give him the best so the idea for this is that Kaiba will give Naruto a crappy deck with one copy of the four traps needed for Critias to fuse. Ring of Destruction for Destruction Dragon, Tyrant Wing for Tyrant Burst Dragon, Mirror Force for Mirror Force Dragon, and Deck Devastation Virus for Doom Virus Dragon. The Destruction Dragon wasn't used in waking dragons so Naruto will make that one himself. The idea is that Kaiba knows how strong Critias is and sees it as Naruto's Ace/Power similar to how Blue-Eyes is his so the test is Naruto will fight other people with the ante rule to grow stronger on his own without needing his rich family to buy his cards. So Naruto goes around dueling people for dragon cards in order to make a powerful deck and he semi secedes with the reward for getting them being Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and Eclipse Wyvern, which he has to earn by doing a request for Pegasus.

After his deck is complete he will go to duel academy with the promise that Kaiba will give him anything if he graduates with at least ten large companies scouting him as a pro and the reward Naruto would want is an ante duel with his father, while his dad uses his Blue-Eyes. The duel academy will have characters from both the GX and the Arc V universes, this is so cards can be used to make the characters decks better such as the Amazons, or the A-Z cards but no Ojama,VWXYZ,Armed Dragon Bullshit those things should not go together and it was just to satisfy fans. You can do things like give Hassleberry the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno that makes sense. Characters from Arc V will be used for this with the other Alexis being her twin called Asuka, this way events and relationships can remain the same if the person taking this challenge doesn't wish to be creative with the canon characters.

The Harem for this challenge will have Asuka, Serena, Grace, Gloria, and Blair.

The backstory for how he meets them is that Gloria and Grace had been essentially bullies to the other kids taking their cards and enjoying how they cried when Naruto noticed how they had a couple dragons he wanted so he challenged them in a two on one duel where he won using his Critias against their Amazons. After winning against them Gloria grew obsessed with dueling him even going against him alone but eventually after he beat her enough times she grew to see him as the only male worthy of being higher then her and her sister so she is basically a yandere. The other sister Grace just saw how much fun he was having with the duel similar to Yuya and realized that maybe she doesn't need to win every match and wishes to learn from him thus developing a senpai/kohai relationship.

Next is Serena who will be the granddaughter of Kagemaru so she has been semi sheltered semi neglected so she wants to beat stonge duelist and so that lead her to fighting Naruto with his Mirror Force Dragon beating Leo Dancer. As she sees him as a strong duelist she also challenges him quite often which lead to them hanging out and being the only boy to deal with her little to zero social skills, since this is the age boys think girls have cooties. So as the only positive Male influence she would latch on to him and they would grow used to it and she would just disregard everyone in a room if they were talking or doing something.

As the Gx Alexis grew interested in Jaden, the Arc V Asuka would also grow interested in Naruto but I think I'll leave this one to the Author that takes the challenge to decide.


	16. challenge 16 Metaphys Uzumaki

Welp here's the next idea that I had and it involves a new archetype that is a retrain of older monsters the Metaphys archetype. This archetype is comprised of seven dragonic monsters that are wyrms. They are based on the monsters Horus Lvl Six, Armed Dragon Lvl Seven, Levia Dragon Daedalus, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Divine Dragon of Ragnarok, and Tyrant Dragon. The last member is the only original in Metaphys Executor. For this to work Naruto's starting deck would be a dragonic one with the original counter parts in it. Since there isn't really a connection in archetype his deck would be similar to Chazz's or Zane's in that there is a focus but not enough for consistency. this

 **Definition** of **metaphysics**. 1 a (1) : a division of philosophy that is concerned with the fundamental nature of reality and being and that includes ontology, cosmology, and often epistemology. **metaphysics** … analyzes the generic traits manifested by existences of any kind.

This would mean that while attending duel academy something in the way Naruto sees things will change and similar to how Zane was "connected" to the cyber dragons or how Aster was with the D heroes, Naruto's dragons would see this change and decide that he needs someone there for him someone to change with him and thus the Metaphys were created along with the Executor being formed from either Naruto himself or his dragons making a representative to be his duel spirit.

The cards for Horus would still be in his deck after the change occur due to only one copy of lvl six becoming an extra deck monster, this is due to Horus being an actually good set that can stand alone if needed with lvl four being pretty average in the GX erra and six being one of the most used lvl monsters competitively. Also this would make for a good rivalry with Chazz Horus vs Armed Dragon.

I will be giving almost complete free rein of this story to whomever decides to make it.


	17. challenge 17 Galaxy Academy

This idea is that Naruto is once again the child of Seto Kaiba, (don't know why I like it) and he has a dragon with a similar connection like the blue eyes and that dragon is the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

While Naruto was young he was let out to the park to play with his mother Ishizu watching him and there he met a girl named Kite with her younger brother and became friends with them. Shortly thereafter he has a dream of two bright blue dragons and convinces his father to make them along with a new summoning mechanic called xyz summoning.(this is cause Cypher Dragon is an xyz monster along with Neo Galaxy eyes) After testing these cards at a tournament and tying in the finals Pegasus gains an interest in them and makes the other cards for the archetype. Now that they are of age they and their caretaker Dextra must go to duel academy and show the world this new summoning method. Sadly not everything is going as they plan with the new girl Mizar having a "Number" monster Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon.

So as you can see by the little summary here Naruto's antagonistic rival is a female Mizar, while the friendly rivalry is with a female Kite. When it comes to the number Galaxy eyes cards under 100 Naruto would "create" them similar to when Yuya would with Utopia. Now a few ground rules.

Rule 1: In the prologue chapters Naruto can have a different deck but after the tournament to impress Pegasus he is a strictly Photon user this means that his deck is mostly if not all photon cards.

Rule 2: For Naruto's ace monster it should be Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon unless he is fighting a "Good" Duelist like Zane or one of the shadow riders. If he is fight someone like Crowler or Chazz in the first season then Photon Dragon is the most he will summon.

Rule 3: He and Kite will have a separate story from Jaiden, this is so that he won't have to be with Jaiden or in Jaiden's spot ninety percent of the time. However since he has new cards and is Kaiba's son he will take the duels that happened because of interest in Jaiden, That means Alexis' duel, the school duel, and some shadow rider duels especially Tanias will go to Naruto.

Rule 4: For his Harem the only guarantees are from Zexal so Dextra, Kite, and Mizar must be in with girls like Alexis, Female Zane, Jaiden, Blair are all optional.


	18. Chapter 18 Trickstar Naruto

Ok so been awhile since I put anything on this story but I have recently gotten into a new deck and thought about how it can apply to Naruto and this crossover and the conclusion I've come to is this. So Naruto is a kid living with his single father Minato, but Naruto will be an awkward child cause let's face it based on his showing in the original series and how creative he can be as opposed to his peers he probably has ADD or Autism or some other mental problem. As someone who has Autism himself I can definitely see it and he'll be diagnosed with one of these for this challenge. Gives a way for him to be creative, strange, and have trouble with some school subjects like history.

Now being a child with a mental problem and only one parent he will be a lonely child with hardly any other children giving him friendship, as these are things that children do make fun of and exclude others for, kids are assholes. But one day while walking home he stops and sees a T.V. crowded by a bunch of people, and on the T.V. will be idols, singers and performers. He will see these people and how flashy they are, how everyone is giving them attention, and most importantly how everyone even the performers are extremely happy. With this realization he believes that if he can become an entertainer like them then everyone will want to be near him, be his friend, and he won't be lonely anymore. So he will be kinda like he is in the Naruto show, except for one thing he will take classes throughout middle school such as chorus to expand on his new passion for singing.

Now I know what your thinking, how does this relate in anyway to Yu-Gi-Oh, well I'm getting to that. It all has to do with his deck and new duel spirits. If you couldn't tell by now his deck will be a link focused one with it being Trickstars. That's right the flashy idol deck that is known for doing tons of burn dmg. I honestly think this deck can work well with Naruto. It's flashy, attention seeking, happy, and the way it's attack points work is usually like Naruto augmented with other cards such as bouquet, or and this will be Naruto's main card Corobane, either that or it does round about burn dmg and that can be used like Naruto's clones, and for recovery like Naruto's either from being an Uzumaki or from Kurama, Crimson Heart let's you gain lp.

The way duel academy would work is it would have a few more buildings and include each summoning mechanic so characters such as Akiza, Shark, and Serena can be in this. The exception to this would be Vrains characters as I didn't really follow that section of the anime since they duel from what I've seen similar to the duel links app. Also for duels only link monsters and pendulum summoned from the extra deck follow the rules for that seeing as they are the easiest monsters to bring out usually just needing two monsters. Other characters that cannot appear are mostly just the Yuya, Yugo and them seeing as they pretty much relly on the whole different dimension plot. This does allow for you to use their decks on other characters, like giving dark rebellion to Itachi like I know he'll probably get either black wings wether its Arc V or 5Ds version, or raid raptors, but Itachi with Dark Rebellion or tag dueling with an odd eyes user to bring out odd eyes rebellion would be badass.

Now similar to another story I have read, think it's phantoms and fire, little short but good crossover nonetheless, the Elemental Nations minus the Naruto family will be a third academy that is mostly the bad guys for this after the whole sacred beasts and the like pass. Now notice that I said family instead of just Naruto and Kushina, this is because I want Kushina to become Naruto's first friend and eventual first love interest but I don't want incest in this story or for Minato to get cucked here. The way it would work is that Naruto being the nice heroic character that he is will find Kushina being bullied and duels against the bullies with his new trickstar deck. Thus he puts on an entertaining show that captivates Kushina and the bullies lackies who after the bully loses take him and run away, while Naruto asks Kushina why she was being bullied and when she responds because of her hair he does the cliche of saying it's beautiful thus she gains a crush on him.

Now Kushina's deck should be the red dragons/fiends not the normal red dragon archfiend that's still Jacks but the hot red dragon or scarlight are free game. Now for the part you will probably get mad at me for the pairings. Now they will all be eccentric or have a flashy deck that draws attention to themselves. First naturally Kushina, then Serena with Lunalights, a grown up Luna with her light monsters able to be used alongside Naruto's in tag duels, next and this has come mostly from games since we don't really see her decks in the anime we have season three blair who has the same reasoning as Luna but is definitely more outgoing and will be Kushina's main rival for Naruto's time and affection she mostly uses light monsters such as silent swordsmen/magician, and lastly from the guaranteed section will be Sherry who is kinda a mix between flowery and knight monsters her plotline will be like in 5ds trying to get people to help her with her parents murderers with Naruto being the only one to accept. Otherwise add whoever you want from the Narutoverse or Yugiverse.


	19. Chapter 19: obsessive rose

Hello again everybody! So I have a new idea for a challenge, really hopping someone picks these up eventually. So anyway one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh games is duelist of the roses, and if you couldn't tell I also enjoy GX and obsessive borderline yandere characters. So for this Naruto would grow up mostly normal before around the age of 12 Naruto would get summoned to the war of the roses where he gains a plant deck focusing on the princess cards such as Marina of sunflowers, Tytanniel of camellias, and my favorite of them all Talaya of cherry blossoms. Now this deck would slowly get switched out with actual rose cards such as Black rose dragon (main dmg for deck), Blue rose dragon, white rose dragon, red rose dragon, fallen angel of roses, queen angel of roses, rose witch, and the duel spirit for this fic, Garden Rose Maiden, we'll just call her Rose (creative I know).

Anyway after he comes back but instead of being I would assume 13-14 he would come back to when he was only 8 years old, but with his Rose deck. This is to introduce the first obsessive girl that likes him and she acts similar to Kushina, and is one of the strangely busty girls in zexal, introducing Anna Kaboom. So before he left when he was younger he would have been more shy but now as he has been through a war he would be much more confidant especially with a duel spirit and knowing synchro summoning something people normally have to be at least 14 to get down. Anna would see this confidence and begin doing mean things to him that backfire on her to show she's interested.(remember she's 8 years old right now.) Eventually Naruto would find her injured and sad from her latest failed attempt and try to help her, naturally she would refuse as she is semi tsun in the show, this is where a duel can take place, remember no xyz for Anna yet. After winning and forcing her to accept his help she falls for him more and forces him to be her friend from here. With this a side plot of her having to move away but Naruto manages to convince her dad/mom to stay thus Anna is cemented into the harem. Anna would have the rank 11 trains in duel academy.

Next on the obsession list would be surprisingly Carly.(dark signer version) Now I know what your thinking "Why?" and my response why not? Her fortune ladys have recently gotten a tuner and synchro monster and I kinda like dark signer Carly. She would not have her earthbound immortal in this. So the way this would work is around when Naruto is 13 and is winning minor tournaments and Carly being a junior journalist at the time will try and get an "interview" with him and fall on her face with him helping her. She will be non dark Carly right now. Carly will be a very lonely child being dressed as a nerdy girl and her fortune fairies being a pretty bad deck. So with Naruto helping her she becomes more and more enamoured with him much to the anger of Anna. Eventually Carly will gain a card called fortune lady past who possesses her into trying to take what she wants, it also changes her fairies to ladies. We then get a duel between Carly and Anna with the end result whether Carly wins or loses, being her realizing she wants to be confidant like past and past realizing force isn't the best way to gain things. Thus we get dark Carly who will mostly just want to be with only Naruto.

The next one to join the harem is one with the least work necessary. It's Blair. So ya just have Naruto duel her instead of Jaden but have her be in her season 3 body. Blair will mostly be like Shouko from baka x test in the fact she will try and get Naruto to sign a marriage certificate.

And lastly for the ones that should be guaranteed for the harem is Missy. She'll see Naruto and Zane have a secret duel with Naruto barely winning so she wants to get with him as he will be the best duelist in the academy.

Welp that's all for now I'm getting sleepy so bye.;b


End file.
